


Start a War

by Ghost0



Series: The Spider War [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Peter Parker gets attacked by two villains juiced up on the Goblin Formula - but the biggest surprise is that someone dressed in an outfit similar to Peter's old outfit shows up to help out! They arrive at Doctor Strange's doorstep, along with another dimensional traveller, to go over what is going on.
Series: The Spider War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069466





	Start a War

EARTH 002008

Peter sat and listened to what Foggy and Matt were going over with them. May sat with him, making sure Peter was taking in everything being said. He closed his eyes and tapped his hand on the table. “Can you just…just hold on a minute.” The lawyers topped talking. It might be because Peter didn’t get much sleep the last couple days, still uneasy with letting Felicia just steal the Goblin Formula from that building. But it was a fair amount that they were just throwing at him right now. He opened his eyes and took a breath. “I understand what you are saying. But I don’t really understand why. As in, why do I have to do any of this? Why do I have to sign the Accords when others like…like Luke don’t! Sorry, kind of spaced out on the name.”

Foggy leaned forward and held his hands on the desk on the table in between them and the Parkers. “People like Luke and Jessica have…special circumstances. The police look the other way because they don’t really get involved with active cases. At least not in the same way that you do. Miss Jones has on several occasions work with the police because she is a professional private investigator. Luke is a public figure and a former cop himself. They also stay local in their own neighborhoods, or at least he does. So some rule bending and oversight can be done when it comes to them.”

“You have a public connection to individuals that work on a larger scale, even seen fighting along Tony Stark when the uniditified alien ship appeared over New York before the Decimation.” Matt pointed out. “It’s because of this the government views you more like an Avenger than someone like Cage or Jones. Signing the Accords will show that you will obey the rules and regulations set forth for any other Avenger.”

“This way you can still go to college and do what you want.” May rubbed Peter’s back. “Otherwise the only other option is to immediately join the police force right after graduation.”

“But doesn’t that mean they can call me for whatever secret mission?” Peter asked. “And how many times can they do that? I…look, I don’t have any interest in becoming a government agent. I just want to be able to do what I am doing.” May sighed and looked down at the ground. Foggy leaned back a little bit and ran a hand through his hair.

Matt knocked on the table in front of him. “I understand you have a lot of questions. A lot of this still being ironed out. Take a couple of days and think it over Peter. Come back and we can go over it again when we have more details.” Peter looked between the two lawyers then nodded his head.

“Why don’t you head back home and get some rest?” May told him. “I’ll stay a little longer.” Peter got up and made his way back to the door. May stretched her neck and looked towards the lawyers, silently asking them for any tricks to try and get him to see that this is the right move.

As May stayed, Peter stepped out into the hall and made his way to the stairs. He thought about all the college applications he is trying to fill out, trying to make time to be Spider-Man and actually go out, and trying to balance all of that with MJ. Maybe it actually wasn’t the fact he let Felicia go. He has enough worries to make any adjusted adult stress out to the limit. He stepped out of the building and walked on the sidewalk. On the surface, the deal isn’t actually that bad. But he worries about what it would mean to more or less be on call for the government. Do they expect him to carry out assassination missions? Get involved with overseas conflict? He has worked with Shield a little bit, but this just feels different somehow. Like he is being forced to choose how to live his life before high school is done. They say he can go to college and choose his major and everything normal kids should be doing, but how much freedom can he really have if he signs? Would he be self-conscious and end up choosing a field that will help him serve the government as opposed to something he wants to explore and discover who he is?

He let out a sigh and continued walking down the sidewalk. As he stepped out onto the crosswalk, he felt a hand grab his hood and pull him upward. He instinctively started kicking his feet in the air, looking down as his hands reached back to grab onto the arm of the man who captured him. His clothes morphed, turning completely black and covering every inch of skin. The hood disappeared, leaving the mysterious person with nothing to grab onto. He fell for a couple of seconds before shooting out a web and swinging. Landing on top of a street light, he looked up at the man who tried to carry him off. This guy was using a similar glider to the one used by Harry Osborn back in the fight in Times Square. The mechanical outfit was also a little similar. But this guy wasn’t wearing a mask, letting Peter see the crazed look painted all over his face. His hair was short but wild, smiling wide and showing off his teeth. There was an intense, even scary look in his eyes as he lowered just a little bit in the air and stared right at the wall crawler.

“Wow! Sorry, I didn’t realize that meth users have access to that kind of tech!” Peter yelled out. The guy flew towards him, Peter jumping off and trying to swing and fight at the same time. Just as he was passing by an alley, something long and green came out and hit him right against his chest. Peter was sent spiraling downwards and ended up landing on top of a car. Something landed on top of him, crushing the car beneath him even more. Peter tried to shoot a web at a nearby light pole and pull himself out from under the new attacker. But he felt a large hand grab onto his leg as he was trying to get away, swinging him around and made him crash into a nearby building. The impact made the wall crack, people trying to get away quickly. The kid tried to focus and not slip into unconsciousness. Something wrapped around his throat, he tried to grab onto it and pull it off of him. He was being pulled to the new attacker that caught him off guard while he was distracted with the new glider.  
This new guy was completely new to Peter. He was much larger, covered in green scales with claw like hands. Turns out it was a tail that was wrapped around Peter’s neck. The extra strength the black material gave Peter allowed him to fight back against it a little bit. But the force being applied easily matched Peter’s. As he stared into the green guy’s eyes, he saw something slightly familiar. A kind of rage and frenzy that was like what he saw in Mysterio back in Times Square. Intense and wild, but also clearly focused on him.

“Poor Peter Parker.” The green guy said, trying to tighten the grip his tail had on the kid. Spider-Man tried to fight back harder, even pressing his feet against the green guy’s chest to push away. He allowed the kid to try, knowing he wouldn’t be able to break free. Behind and above, the crazed man on the glider laughed as he waited for the final crush to finish off the spider.

But then, white webbing hit the green guy right in the face. He tried to rip it off, but more came from above and stuck his hand to his face. The surprise was enough for Peter’s captor to loosen his grip and allow Peter to break free. Jumping back a few feet, he shot his own black webbing and tried to tie him and keep him in place. But it was difficult because he still had a free hand to help him fight back, a tail that simply needed to lash out and keep Peter on the defensive until the green guy could get his hand and face free.

Just as the glider guy was about to interfere, he looked up as he saw someone jump from the building that the other two were fighting in front of. He flew up to try and hit him, but the newcomer shot out something and pulled himself away. As the man on the glider saw him escape, he recognized him. The red and blue outfit brought back angry memories. Yelling out, the glider flew to chase down the red and blue Spider-Man. “You aren’t supposed to be here!”

“Neither are you, but I guess we both decided to crash the party!” He turned around and shot a web at Harry on the glider. Spider-Man pulled himself forward and punched his old friend right in the face. He spun out of control and crashed onto the ground. Red and blue Peter landed, but his head turned around to look at Connors and the other Parker fighting on the other side. Looking back, he figured he could help end the fight quickly before dealing with Harry. Running across the street, he shot webs at the Lizard’s feet. Hopefully enough to keep him in place long enough for them to take him down. 

He raced past the other Peter in the black suit. “Coming through! Don’t mind me, just helping animal control out for the day!”

“Hold on! Why are you wearing an outfit that used to look like mine?” The Peter in the black suit dodged a slash from Connors and used black webs to pin his arms to his side. 

“Why does yours NOT look like mine? Not that I’m complaining, kind of digging it actually.” Red and Blue grabbed Connors’s tail and tried to make sure it wasn’t swinging around. “Jeez, he feels stronger than last time!”

“I think I know why!” He would have time to question this guy later. But right now, Peter jumped towards the Lizard’s face and delivered a punch with extra strength. He jumped up to do it a couple more times before the big guy was finally knocked out and fell onto the street. 

Black suit Peter landed on his feet, rubbing his neck and groaning a little bit. Red and blue took a few steps towards the fallen Lizard. “You must take weight lifting seriously. No way I could deliver a punch like that.”

“It’s the…this stuff.” He held out his arm, part of the black material pulling back to demonstrate one of the things it can do.  
“That’s freaky! But I like it.” Red and blue leaned a little closer. “Did you make this?”

But before Peter could respond, Harry was back on the glider and came back up again. Both spiders turned their attention and braced themselves for another fight. Harry stared down with an intense fury, ready to kill both of the Peters below him. Just as he was about to lunge, a bullet came down and pierced right through his head. His skull cracked open and blood sprayed out, the glider crashing back onto the ground. 

“Holy – Jesus!” Red and blue held his head with both hands as he yelled out in surprise. Black suit Peter was also taken off guard at the sudden assassination. He thought he saw movement on a nearby building, could have been where the bullet had come from. Peter took a couple of steps forward, but a portal opened up and shot straight forward, transporting both Peter’s somewhere else. Connors was alone, as the Goblin Formula and his own formula fought within his body until he slowly died on the street.

Both Peters were on their guard when they found themselves inside an unknown building. They found themselves staring at a door, turning around to see several different artifacts around them. When red and blue turned around to see what was behind him, he jumped back. Doctor Strange stood on the stairs, lashing out a shining rope to try and capture the other Peter. The black suit on the Peter he knew pulled back on his face. He held up his hands to Doctor Strange. “Stop! He was helping me!”

“He isn’t supposed to be on this world.” The Sorcerer Supreme told the young man. “Besides, how do you know he didn’t orchestrate what just happened so that he could gain your trust?”

“Am I allowed to chime in?” The cloak left Strange’s body and wrapped itself around red and blue, bringing him down onto the floor on his knees. “All right, I get it! The magic carpet has spoken!” He cried out a bit as it tightened around his body. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to call you a carpet! Lesson learned!”

Before any of them could make any movement or say anything else, a burst of electric yellow light appeared in the room. When it died down, it showed a red haired girl holding onto the jacket collar of a man in a hat who was tied up. She looked to the red and blue Peter wrapped by a cloak, then turned around to Doctor Strange. “I can assume then that you are this Earth’s Sorcerer Supreme.” Like the other Spider-Man, she wore a mechanical/robotic black and red outfit that looked very similar to the Iron Spider Suit that Tony once made for Peter. Instead of a mask she had goggles, which were off her eyes and holding part of her hair back, and the four mechanical legs coming out of her back. The top two were raised up in the air and the ends seemed to be staring down at all of them. The lower two had wrapped themselves around the girl’s waist. Lifting up the man in the grey jacket and hat, she threw him a bit towards Strange. “He doesn’t possess any magical threat, but I need you to find a room to lock him in for the time being.”

“The Sanctum Sanctorum is not a holding cell that you can take charge off.” He turned his attention to the red haired girl.

“Of course not. But considering that this man is working with the actual dimensional travelling criminal trying to kill your Earth’s Peter, I figured you would make an exception. Maybe even help us try and extra information out of him. Not right now, I knocked him out. But when he wakes up.” Strange kept staring at her. Another man started coming down the stairs. He started to conjure up something, but Strange held up his hand.

“Wong, can you escort the unconscious man on the floor to a room that can be locked?” Without another word, Wong came down and grabbed the unconscious man. Throwing him over his shoulder, he went upstairs. The cloak that was wrapped around red and blue released him and went back to resting on Strange’s shoulders.

The red haired girl turned her attention to the Peter in the black suit, his face mask less right now. She approached him and held out her hand, which he cautiously shook. “Mary-Jane Watson-Octavius. I stopped that guy from trying to get to your aunt. You can hold your thanks until after we deal with the larger threat at hand.”

“Thanks?” He said. “I’m sorry, but…what is going on?”

The other Peter pulled off his mask and stood up. His hair was a little more stylized despite a mask covering it up, and he was clearly taller. “Yea, I haven’t exactly been given all the details either.”

“All right, I do have some time to explain everything to you. But keep up and don’t make me repeat anything.” She reached behind her and detached what appeared to be a disk. She dropped it on the floor and pushed it outward. It lit up and produced a bunch of holograms in the air. Both Peters and Strange gathered around to try and see everything clearly. Mary-Jane waved her hands in the air to get rid of a few things. What was left was three pictures of Earth. “In case either of you two have doubts, a multiverse does exist.” She looked towards the two Peters. She quickly looked over to Strange. “I know you do, but I don’t want them confused before moving forward. This here is my home, designated as Earth 002020.” She pointed to the one above the other two Earths. “The bottom left is Earth 002012, where you came from. And from now on, I’m calling you College Parker.” She pointed to the Peter in the red and blue outfit. Her finger then pointed to the other Peter as she motioned to the Earth on the bottom right. “Your earth has been designated as Earth 002008.”

“I’m assuming you were the one that felt the need to label all of these.” Strange said.

“Not me specifically. But other scientists from my Earth, yes. We discovered the existence of the multiverse a long time ago, but have refrained ourselves from ever travelling to other worlds. There was no need to reach out to parallel dimensions, seeing as how we weren’t in any kind of crisis that threatened our existence. But we did develop technology that should we ever reverse our standing we would then be able to travel safely between dimensions.”

College Parker raised his hand. “Not a question and I don’t know why I’m raising. But is the guy that you are chasing some sort of terrorist from your world that broke some law?”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Of course he isn’t from my world. But he is the reason I felt the need to go off world.” She pushed away the holograms of the other Earths and pulled up a picture of a man. Peter looked at the neon hologram of what appeared to be an older version of him. He wore a jacket with the collar up, one scar that almost ran down over his right eyes. If he stared hard enough, he could swear that he saw something cold in his eyes. But his concentration was cut off by Mary-Jane. “As you can tell by similar facial features, this is a Peter Parker. This one originates from Earth 002002. In terms of abilities, the only major difference between him and you two is that he can create organic webbing. He has also had more years on his Earth’s version of Spider-Man.” She looked directly at both Peters. “There are many different variations of the same people across the multiverse, but we have found that many of those people could theoretically share key events and experiences. The only difference would be in how those experiences affected them. The same can be said for any version of Peter Parker. All three of you have been bitten by a spider that had undergone some sort of scientific experiment. You have all lost your parents when you were young, as well as an uncle Benjamin Parker later in life.”

Peter crossed his arms and kept looking at the hologram of the older Parker. “So I’m guessing he is some sort of evil version of me? I mean us.” 

“That is certainly how he seems to be right now.” Mary-Jane commented. “We don’t know how his exact life played out. Our rule of not travelling to other dimensions has prevented us from actually learning a lot of specifics. But we have monitored part of the multiverse and picked up on dimensional travel that warranted concern.” The older Peter’s hologram floated higher up. A bunch of other holograms showing people populated beneath his. “All of these people are some variation of either you two or a variation of the Spider persona in general. My existence is proof enough that not every Spider themed superhero has to be a Peter Parker.” He thought he picked up on something in her voice when she said that part. But Mary-Jane moved too quick for Peter to try and focus on it. “The way we travel dimension travel is that we pick up on what we call a focus of cosmic energy. Not a large amount, but it is very focused and it is always a high amount. We noticed this popping up on several Earths, and each Earth ends up losing their version of Spider-Man or Spider-Woman. This was enough for us to send out agents to gather information regarding each death, and we have come across evidence that confirmed this Peter Parker is responsible.”

“Hold on there, how can you be sure?” The one Mary-Jane dubbed College Parker said. “There is a chance that he might have actually been tracking the real killer and he is just trying to help out.”

Strange thought for a moment. He shook his head and looked up. “If that were true, they would have found something to indicate there is another person travelling to these same worlds. And based on whatever data you compile, I’m guessing there isn’t anything to support two people travelling across worlds.”

She shook her head. “Each of these Earths show two instances of cosmic energy activity. One happens shortly before the death, and one shortly afterwards.”

“But what about the guy you captured?” College Parker pointed upstairs. 

“When I apprehended him, I examined his vibrational frequency. That’s what keeps all of these Earths apart, they all have their own vibrational frequency that technically allows them to occupy the same space. It appears that our mysterious man under the hat actually originates from your Earth.” She turned around to him. She pushed aside the dead holograms and brought his Earth back up. It also brought up a graph of some kind. “What is curious is that your Earth seems to be serving as his base. Why he doesn’t go back to his world is a question I can’t answer. But for whatever reason, in between every kill he returns to hide out on your world. My reasoning is that the man I caught was in charge of hiding him while he was in between jobs and helped serve him by carrying out whatever tasks he needed in order to continue.”

Peter tried to wrap his head around everything. Mainly trying to understand just who exactly this girl is. “Who do you work for then? What makes you think you can just get us and order us around?”

She sighed and looked over to him. “On my Earth, the heroes and Avengers rank above the FBI and CIA. We set protocol and are the first to respond to threats starting at a national level. I might not be much older than you, but my genius intellect and expertise in this case has allowed me free reign in identifying the problem and bringing in the criminal. While there might not be a United Planets or a multiversal court system, it is my job to bring him back and to make sure he receives justice. Plus, I don’t like the idea that someone is out there slowly making his way over to come and kill me.” The hologram turned off, reaching down to grab it. “Doctor, I requesting that you let us use your Sanctorum as a base of operations, as well as your assistance to see if you can capture the criminal on this planet.”

He exhaled through his nose. “Very well. If only to bring an end to this and get you to leave.”

She grinned a little. “My Sorcerer Supreme will probably tell you to relax and meditate, go with the flow of the universe. You won’t like him.” One of the mechanical legs wrapped around her opened up a small chamber. Reaching inside, she pulled out two odd looking belts and handed one to each of the Peters. “In case he can’t be stopped so easily, I have taken the initiative to form a backup plan. Each of us will go to a different Earth and recruit that Earth’s Spider hero. Overwhelm him with numbers basically. That belt is already set to take you there. Press it once to leave. Once you find your hero, make sure to make physical contact with them before pressing the button again to return back to this Earth. Understood?”

Both Peters ended up nodding. Black suit Peter put it around his waist, looking back at Mary-Jane afterwards. He pressed the button and a flash of yellow light took him away. College Parker did the same, quickly followed by Mary-Jane. Doctor Strange took a moment to think things over in his head. Once he found a sense of clarity, he devised a plan to see if he can lure the pursuer out.


End file.
